omnitrix_xenopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Xenopedia
Old Abilities # Heals itself, allies (with cooldown) # Units spawn from left behind mines # Dodge # Fast Ranged # Heals itself constantly (without cooldown) # Armor Piercing (Ranged) # Boosts Allies dmg # Armors Allies # Speeds Allies # Area Dmg # Boosts Speed when taking dmg # Explodes on death # Shields Allies # Summons Units # Physical-Magical Resistance # 2nd Form # Ranged Area Splash # Spawns at half path # Ranged Magic # Melee Magic # Limitedly Unblocakble # Duplicates # Ranged Burns # Limited Flight # Cloaks # Melee Poison # Instant kill # Spawns units on death # Raises Hp # Ranged Poison # Raises enemy magic armor # Ranged Flyer, blockable for limit # Transforms (Instantly) # Turns Killed units into enemies # Boosts its speed # Heals by steaing from units # Ranged Instant kill # Ranged True dmg # Teleport (Itself) # Limitedly Cloaks (cannot be uncloaked when cloaked) # 3 attack turns # Melee True dmg # Stuns (short) # Immune to Artillery # Slows & becomes Immune # Cloaks & heals # Blocks Towers # Magic Immunity # Double Dmg # Unblockable when low Hp # Explodes & blocks towers # Triple Ranged # Area Burn # Boosts ally hp/dmg # Permanently blocks towers -without cooldown # Range-less # Cloak & Teleport # Area Poison # Physical Immunity # Different Path # 2nd Form +HP # Half map Ranged # Unblockable # Slow, Long magic ranged # 3 forms # Stuns (Long) # Blocks Artifacts-secondary allies # Rapid melee attack # Transforms 1 into 2 creatures (instantly) # Transforms into itself (when killed by poison) # Bumps and deal melee burn # Silences towers # Slows down when takes dmg # Turns allies into 2nd form # Absorbs dmg # Ranged transforming+poison (if killed) # Explode transforming+poison (if killed) # Ranged area transformation+poison (if killed) # Whirlwind # Temporarily increases its dmg /hp # Heals from 3 units # Duplicates once # Drops Poison on enemy/ path # Lowers tower dmg # Instakills then heals # Shields deal area dmg when destroyed # 2nd Form Unblockable # Double Area dmg Outplay Creeps # (Double Dmg # Unblockable when low Hp # Boss- Summon Allies, Unblockable # Increases dmg as it losses HP # Insta-kills then heals # Heals allies, Area dmg, Disables towers # Cloaks, Lowers tower range # Spawns minis # Unblockable, Steals Hp to heal itself # Boss- Blocks 3 towers at once, Heals Allies # (Explodes & blocks towers # Triple Ranged # Ranged Area Burn # Heals groups of allies from range # Cloaks, left behind teleports summon units # Boss= Range-less Area dmg # Ranged Poison # Blocks towers, Ranged area, Explodes on death # Area Poison, blockable flyer # Stuns 2 towers at once, Unblockable & Instakills, Blocks 3 towers at death # Boss= Raises corpses, Magic ranged) # (Heals allies fully 1 by 1 # Disables towers frequently, Towers can be fixed right away # Stops and becomes imn # Boosts ally hp/dmg # Range-less Target # Cloak, Teleports # Immune to Magic # Boosts its hp/dmg/resistance in 'Cell' # Steals HP to heal from 2-3 units # Stops and becomes immune + Teleports # Duplicates once only # )Flying, Poisons units in an area and heals allies # *Increases Dmg, speed of itself & allies # *Lowers tower speed # *Increases resistance to any dmg as it loses HP # *Kills its Allies to heal itself # Boss Destroys Towers ,Heals allies New Abilities # Melee Magic # Summoned units with random stats # V fast + # Raises HP by stealing # Area Critical # Shoots poison on enemies & path # Increases resistance in combat # Comands units to stick together # Rages- increasing dmg as it takes dmg # Steals & heals allies constantly every secs # Bleeds (Melee) # Lowers resistance & fields # Nearby allies become immune # Teleporting rapid speed # Lowers tower/ unit dmg # 2nd form with +HP # Rapid long range magic # 2 Target (Shock true dmg) # Stuns becoming immune & then attacks in range # Converts resistance to fields # V fast Flying # Slows units # Magic area- melee # Targets 2-3 units # Charges and deals large area dmg # Duplicates Allies # Area Burns (True dmg) # Fuses once multiplying stats # Loots bounty from nearby allies & enemies # Multi target melee (3-4) # Shapeshifts (magic uncloaks) # Teleports allies- heroes & enforcers # Cloaks Allies # Lowers tower/ unit range # Area dmg when walking # Area Bleed # Stuns then slows # Steals HP from range (from 2 unit) # Loads melee attacks (hits multiple times 4+) # Loads ranged magic attacks (3) # Lowers tower/ unit fire rate # Cheatdeaths allies # Melee burns # Follows different path # Returns dmg # Range-less area splash (doesn't warn) # 4 forms # Ranged Bleed # Melee Bleed # Unblockable+ ranged # Melee burn # Slow long ranged # V Fast ranged # Range-less tower blocker # Fast ranged magic # Blocks tower from looong range # Destroys attacks taking no attack # Uses attacks to increase its attack # Uses others resist/field to shield itself # Resistance to Splash,multi target & Melee attacks # Fast area attack # Raises Resistance/Field for limited time # Blocking barracks stuns units # Lays bombs in path # Rapid Volley area attack-special needs cooldown # Curses enemies that turn into 2nd form on death # Ranged magic area attack # lowers armor as loses HP # lowers dmg as loses HP # lowers speed as loses HP # Returns some dmg in every melee hit # Destroys full resistant/ field for short time # Blockable only on low HP # Cheats death twice with 2/3 then 1/3 HP # Blocks barracks tower that disables units # Takes double dmg from energy dmg # Immune to stun, unblockable # Takes 50% more dmg from magic # (Takes less dmg to increase its dmg) # Spawns itself # Spawned eggs explode # Ranged attack finds victim in map # Shields damages when destroyed (melee units)